Utility companies maintain infrastructure for services such as electricity, natural gas, water, telephone, and transportation. The utility infrastructure may include various utility structures, such as streetlight poles, distribution poles, power lines, telecommunications junctions, etc. These utility structures are ubiquitous in civilized areas around the world. Global growth in population has led to greater telecommunications needs. This burgeoning growth in telecommunications and other services has provided incentives to use the existing infrastructure for adding, enhancing, and/or improving networks. Utility companies may need to obtain and/or maintain comprehensive information related to the infrastructure to facilitate growth of services.